1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display function, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having a display function capable of altering the orientation of images displayed on a display means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic apparatuses having a display function are able to display and edit input data on a display surface.
A plurality of buttons for instructing the movement of a cursor are provided on the outer left hand side of the display surface in this electronic apparatus having a display function, and data is input using a data input pen.
However, in the above electronic apparatus having a display function, the aforementioned buttons are provided on the outer left hand side of the display screen so that a right handed person may use the apparatus. Specifically, a right handed person can hold the pen in their right hand and instruct the movement of the cursor by operating the buttons with their left hand. Furthermore, in the above type of electronic apparatus having a display function, when the buttons are provided at the outer left hand side of the display surface and the pen is being held in the right hand of the user, images are displayed with an orientation which makes them easily seen by a right handed person.
Consequently, if the electronic apparatus having a display function is inverted in order to make it easier for a left handed person to operate the buttons with their right hand and input data using the pen in their left hand, images are also displayed upside down making them difficult to discern. Moreover, if the electronic apparatus having a display function is inverted, the positions of the plurality of buttons relative to each other are switched after the inversion from the positions before the inversion. Accordingly, the operability of the plurality of buttons is changed.